


All Backwards, All Better

by Sineala



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Era, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca buys a Roman slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Backwards, All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



> You said you liked AUs, so here is a taste of the most AU setup I could imagine.

The Dumnonii traders' wagons this season were filled not only with bright wrought-gold jewelry, not only with clanking tin pots -- but also with men. Three Romans sat in the last of the wagons, iron-collared, chained to each other. That, Esca thought, was new.

The trader hawked and spat at their feet. "We attacked their fort. Captured these three. Officers, by the looks of them."

Cunoval rubbed his chin and gave the trader that lazy look he saved, Esca knew, for men who were trying to cheat him on horses. "Surely you could ransom them back from the Romans yourself, if they are as valuable as you say."

There was something wrong with them, then. Two of the men were looking around, half-curious, but the last man, the youngest, had his head down, his hands wrapped around his bandaged leg. This one, Esca thought, knew the taste of shame well.

"Ah," the trader said, with a grin, lying through his teeth, "I thought first of my friends, the Brigantes."

"We have no need for slaves," Cunoval said. "You think we would sully our homes with Romans?"

"I think they will work well enough," the trader said, and he nudged at the man on the end with the tip of his boot. "Hey! Look sharp!" he added, in Latin.

The man put his head up. His face was bruised, and a sword-stroke had cleaved his cheek at some point. His expression was hollow.

_You were noble once_ , Esca thought. _You were surely the fort's commander. You had everything once_.

"Father," Esca said, and Cunoval turned. "I want that one. That man."

Cunoval stared. "You want a Roman to attend you? I will not buy you that."

"I have my money," Esca said, "from when we sold my mare. That will buy him."

His father was an indulgent man; at least, he was where Esca was concerned. He relented.

"That one," Cunoval said, and the man unlocked the fetters.

Afterwards, when the money had been exchanged, the Roman followed Esca out past the stone roundhouses, to the edge of the pasture. It was not quite private -- nothing ever was -- but it was the closest they would get.

"I demand nothing of you," Esca said, in Latin, and the man only blinked. "I know you understand me."

"You own me," the man said, finally. His Latin had the accent of Italy, and his voice was hoarse, as if he'd been screaming for days. He probably had been. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw.

Esca shook his head. "I do not wish to."

"You bought me."

"A pretense," Esca corrected. "I will free you. I do free you. There, I have said it. It is true."

The Roman caught his breath. "I do not like this game."

"You are free," Esca said. "It is no game. I need no slaves, and I do not wish you to be one." _I see too much of myself in you_ , he did not say.

"If I tried to leave, I would die in a day," the Roman admitted. "I do not know this land. And if the Romans find me... they will not want me back. I am a disgrace to my people."

Esca smiled. "That is why I am coming with you. We ride south together."

"Why?" The man's eyes narrowed, suspicious.

He shrugged. "I've never seen the south, myself. It sounds like an adventure. And you have a handsome face."

The Roman laughed, and then made a face like the sound had surprised him, like he had not not thought to be happy. "You're not bad either." He held out a hand. "Marcus. Marcus Flavius Aquila, formerly in command at Isca Dumnoniorum."

Esca took it. "Esca, Cunoval's son. Heir to all this." He jerked his head back at the roundhouse.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Marcus said, and he didn't drop Esca's hand.

It was going to be a grand adventure.


End file.
